90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Parent
Meet the Parent is the 20th episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis BREAK UP WITH HER – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) and Jen (guest star Sara Foster) are back to wreaking havoc in each others lives and just when Naomi thinks she has the upperhand, Jen slaps her back into reality. Teddy (Trevor Donovan) invites a nervous Silver (Jessica Stroup) to meet his father, Spence (guest star Ryan O'Neal), for the second time and the meeting doesn't go quite as planned. Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) struggles to write a new song for Laurel (guest star Kelly Lynch) and turns to Navid (Michael Steger) for support, forcing Navid to realize he still has feelings for her. Adrianna records a duet with Javier Luna (guest star/Latin recording artist Diego Boneta), a famous young pop singer, who quickly wins her over with his charm. Annie (Shenae Grimes) confronts Harry (Rob Estes) and Debbie (Lori Loughlin) about their recent marital problems, resulting in a family discussion about their future. Recap Naomi tells Liam that Jen is back. Liam advises she stay away from her sister. Teddy visits Silver while she is painting. He tells her that he thinks his dad will soon like her. He invites her over for dinner with him and his dad. Finn makes a deal to sell the coins that Liam stole from his step dad. Finn says he needs to take care of some business then leaves. Adrianna meets with Laurel at the recording studio who asks her if she would like to record a song with an international superstar named Javier. Adrianna admits she has a crush on Javier. Laurel plays Javier's new song that Adrianna thinks is terrible. She offers to write a song for Javier to perform later. Liam calls the hotel where his dad is staying and learns that he just checked out. Jen tells Naomi that the house is now hers since Olivier bought it for her. Jen tells her that she can only stay for one more month until she has to move out. Liam becomes concerned about his father. He calls Naomi who tells him that Jen just bought the house that she lives in. Liam tells her to find another place to live and has Naomi promise to stay away from Jen. Liam starts to talk to her about his dad, but she says she has to go take care of herself. At school, Silver wonders if Adrianna and Navid are getting close again. Ade insists that there is nothing going on since Navid is with Lila. Silver asks about Spence, Teddy's father. Adrianna says Spence has strong opinions about people. Dixon tries to talk to Ivy, but she is upset that he recently blew her off. He explains he was grounded. He tells her that he wants to hang out with her and invites her to his place while his parents are away. Ivy agrees to come over. At the beach club, Jen instructs the chef to change up the menu. Naomi is called over to meet with Jen. Jen tells Naomi that she fell back in love with Olivier. She asks her not to tell him what she did last year with Liam. Jen apologizes for what she has done to her. She tells Naomi that she wants to have her house back for a chance to make it up to her. Jen asks her to join her and her husband for dinner later. Lila tells Navid that they should do a piece about Adrianna and Javier. She says she is more secure since she has been spending more time with him. Annie visits Liam while he works on his boat. She turns down his music and asks him to complete their school project with her. Annie is surprised that Liam has built a boat. She asks him to talk to her about his problems. He describes how he used to go out sailing with Finn. He explains how Finn showed up recently, got some cash, then took off. Liam admits that he hasn't told anyone about his dad. Annie suggests he tell Naomi about it since she is his girlfriend. Laurel and Ryan go to the beach club. She is surprised when Ryan only orders a ginger ale. After Laurel gets a call from the studio, Jen says hello to Ryan. Olivier arrives and gives Jen a kiss. Jen introduces Ryan and Olivier to each other. Olivier tells him that they now own the beach club. After Jen leaves to have lunch, Ryan orders a stiff drink. Navid sees that Adrianna is having difficulties writing a song. She says everything she is creating is terrible. Navid looks over her work and asks to get her mind off things. After Silver arrives at Teddy's on her moped, she sees that the house is full of people for a barbecue. Spence, who is working the grill, learns that Silver is a vegetarian and throws a gardenburger on the same grill that was used for meat. Silver says she isn't into tennis, but is in journalism. Spence says he never met a journalist he liked. Navid brings Adrianna to the pier to have some fun. They discover Ryan who is totally drunk while messily eating a chili dog. Teddy sits with Silver in the living room while they wait for Spence. A young woman named Heidi gives Spence a kiss. Spence says he met Heidi during a movie in which his entourage state was a great film. Silver disagrees and says the movie was a waste of his talent. Spence tells Silver he doesn't think she is wrong. Navid takes Adrianna on a ride that makes her dizzy. She asks him to get going since she thinks it is not helping her write a song. Navid tells Adrianna that she can write the song since he believes in her. He says he would like to see her happy. Navid gets a call from Lila who makes plans to meet at the beach club later. Adrianna tells Navid that they should go home since his plan to inspire her worked. At the restaurant, Olivier realizes that Jen is prolonging the dinner to allow enough time for Naomi to arrive. Naomi tells Olivier that Jen slept with her boyfriend last year. Jen denies it, but Olivier doesn't believe her. Naomi heads back home to pack. Dixon brings Ivy to his room in which he set up for a romantic dinner. Ivy starts to give Dixon a kiss, but they stop after they realize that Harry and Deb are returning home. Annie walks in while Deb and Harry look for paper work for their therapy session. Annie tells them she knows what is going on. Just before Annie runs to talk to Dixon, he blows out the candle while Ivy hides. Annie announces she knows her parents are fighting because Deb kissed some guy. Deb and Harry confess they have been seeing a marriage councilor. They tell Annie and Dixon not to worry about anything. After they refuse to promise everything is okay, Annie gets upset. Harry says they have to make their appointment. Annie wants to talk, but Dixon asks to speak later. In his room, Dixon tries to apologize to Ivy, but she tells him he doesn't have to. Liam returns to Naomi's house where she is celebrating taking down Jen. Liam says he is upset that she messed with her. She describes how Olivie looked after he heard the truth. Liam tries to tell her about his day, but she is too excited about her accomplishment. At the beach club, Navid tells Lila that he realizes that he still feel something towards Adrianna. He suggests they break up and apologizes.While Liam paints his boat in his garage, Annie appears and tells him she had a rough night and needs to blow off some steam. Liam gives her a paint brush to join him. Dixon tells Ivy that he finally relaxed with his new family, but now everything is falling apart. Ivy tells him she is flattered that he can be so open with her. Dixon says he thinks this is their worst date, but Ivy says she is glad she is getting to know him. Spence tells Teddy that Silver is a cool girl. tells Teddy that he is his favorite son. He suggests he take tennis more seriously and decide if he wants to turn pro. After Teddy says he is serious, Spence tells him to end the distractions and break up with Silver.The next day, Silver asks Teddy out to a movie, but he says he has to put his tennis career in focus. Jen wakes up Naomi and thanks her. She informs her that her reaction was expected. She explains that Olivier ran into the arms of another which goes against their infidelity clause in their pre-nup. She says she will now receive a huge amount of cash. She says she told their father how Naomi has been blowing through her cash. After the match, Silver rides her moped to Teddy's. He apologizes for taking his stress out on her. He says he won his match, but only her makes him happy. Teddy admits that he is in love with her. Adrianna attends a recording session with Javier while Laurel watches. After the song, Javier tells Adrianna that he is impressed by her writing. He asks if she has a boyfriend and she says she doesn't. Navid arrives at the recording booth with flowers while Adrianna says she has no special guy in her life. Navid tosses the flowers and leaves. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan *Amber Wallace as Lila *Sara Foster as Jen Clark *Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper *Diego Boneta as Javier Guest starring *Scott Patterson as Finn Court *Ryan O'Neal as Spence Montgomery *William Abadie as Olivier Le Sage Trivia Opening Tagline: 'Liam *'Meet the Parents is a 2000 American comedy film starring Robert De Niro and Ben Stiller. Quotes :''Naomi – I think there are a few things you deserve to know about my sister. I'm sure Jen probably told you she spent last year pining for you. The truth is she was pretty much sluttin' it up with any semi-rich guy who would look halfway in her general direction.'' :''Jen – Naomi!'' :''Olivier – What?'' :''Naomi – Oh yeah, and you might find this interesting: she also slept with my boyfriend. He was, what, sixteen at the time?'' Music *"All of Your Things" by The RAah Project *"Bread and Butter" by Hugo *"Can You Tell" by Ra Ra Riot *"Down on the Floor" by Claire Hux *"Go" by My Favorite Highway *"Infinity" by The xx *"One More Time" by Jessica Lowndes and Diego Boneta *"Soma Bora" by Iba Diabate *"Soul of a Man" by Beck *"Under Control" by Parachute *"Understand" by Darrelle London *"Valium" by Mutemath *"Want to Hear It" by Brian Seymour Photos 90210-309.jpg 28.jpg 90210-306.jpg 57792.jpg d5fa6e1b31654984_90210.jpg Stills-Meet-The-Parents-2-20-90210-11510036-333-500.jpg totally-high.png Stills-Meet-The-Parents-2-20-90210-11510067-500-333.jpg 577902.jpg Stills-Meet-The-Parents-2-20-90210-11510039-333-500.jpg Stills-Meet-The-Parents-2-20-90210-11510161-500-333.jpg teddy-and-his-dad.png 5b6yjp.jpg 577972.jpg smooching-silver.png ade-in-the-studio.png NO220a_0236B.jpg-75112148-t3.jpg 57772.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2